One Man's Autumn
by jkbones327
Summary: Little one-shot on what things might be like a little later down on the line  if what we want to happen, happens  r&r, please.


**One Man's Autumn **

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been really busy with school and swimming and sailing and ughh. I will eventually finish the multi-chapter story that I started about… a month ago. Yeah sorry, I've had no inspiration lately because of the new season: Hannah is driving me berserk (she needs to stop being so nice) Anyway, This is inspired by a short story that we read in English class and I could totally see this happening on bones, so I wrote this little one-shot. Here it goes.

This man was ready. He knew how he felt, and he was ready to tell her. He had watched her for years, and he loved everything about her. They way she moved around the exam table, the look on her face when she didn't get a pop culture reference, or how she tensed up around any one but him. The only thing he was scared of was how _she _felt. Nothing else mattered.

She was his Bones. No one else had earned the right to call her that, except Parker, his son. He chuckled to himself as he thought she would hate him calling her "his Bones" _What an overprotective alpha male, _she would say. _I am not a piece of property, Booth. _But he didn't care, because she was the only one he wanted to be with.

He was already pushing 40, but he still looked good, he thought, as he checked himself out in the mirror. His dark brown hair was longer than usual; he had decided to let it grow out. His brown eyes sparkled, and his face was devoid of wrinkles except a few laugh lines. Straightening out the dress shirt and tie he was wearing, he grabbed his suit jacket off the rack and left his apartment for the Jeffersonian.

He hoped she would say yes, maybe she would say that she loved him. He tingled with excitement. He decided to walk, instead of take the car. Brennan, in all her eco-warrior ways, would probably be proud of him, he thought.

He reached the Jeffersonian, as it was only a couple of minutes from his house. But he did not see what he was expecting. In the old museum's place stood a parking garage, filled to the brink with expensive Mercedes and other luxury cars.

"_No."_ He whispered to himself. He had to save her. What if she was buried under all that concrete? What about Angela and Hodgins and Cam and the rest of the squints? He had to save them!

He started to desperately paw at the ground, trying to dig something up but with no avail. Finally, a young man came running over to him.

"Dad! Dad!" Parker Booth yelled.

_Who was this man? And why is he calling me Dad? I only have one son… and he's nine, his name is Parker, no this can't be. _The young sandy haired man rushed toward him.

"Dad, you've got to stop doing this, you're scaring Megan and me half to death every time we look away you're back here" Parker explained.

"Where's Bones? I have to save her… she's under there, all alone… buried." He stammered.

"Dad, Bones has been gone for years now. You live with your son, Parker, your daughter, Megan and me, do you remember Megan? She's you and Bones' daughter. And you're a grandpa- I have two boys: Jared and Samuel. You're going to be okay dad, you'll get through this." Parker explained.

Booth felt a sudden rush of emotions come through him; he remembered all the times they had. He saw Bones saying she loved him, he saw her walking down the aisle in a beautiful cream dress with Max by her side, he saw her with a little girl in her arms with brown eyes and wavy auburn hair. The final image he saw before he drifted off into unconsciousness was his Bones, lying in a hospital bed, so fragile from the…chemo. She had cancer, and there was nothing he could do to protect her. His last wish was that wherever he was headed next, it would be somewhere where he could see her face again.

As he took in his last breaths, he could hear Parker's hands pumping his chest, trying to bring him back. He could hear a young girl's cry. But the only thing he wanted to say was "I'm that guy. I knew, right from the very beginning"


End file.
